There are a number of known ways for user interfaces (UI's) to interact with visual content on a display such as a television display. For example, the UI may be somewhat transparent to permit the viewer to view that which is beneath the UI, or the UI may be placed in a window or box that covers the screen. Commonly when a UI is present it will have an area of transparency that allows the user to see both the UI and the content. However, the issues surrounding how to deal with a UI when a television display or the like is displaying stereoscopic display has not been explored to any known extent.